


i look at you and i fantasize (you're mine tonight)

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: matt can have everything he wants- if he can keep his eyes on conor





	i look at you and i fantasize (you're mine tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> archived from tumblr

Matt’s fingers are in his hair, and it feels as if he can’t decide whether to grip-and- _tug_  or run his fingers through it to encourage Conor to keep going.

Conor loves this. He’s on his knees for Matt, and can  _feel_ how much Matty’s falling apart just for him. Matt’s up on the bed, long spider-like legs spread wide, with Conor stroking at his trembling thigh as he takes him as deep into his mouth as he can.

One of his fingers is already buried in the tight furl of Matt’s hole, and he’s unrelenting in his assault on Matt’s prostate.

Matt’s head tips back and Conor pulls himself off with a wet noise, finger stopping it’s motions. 

“Look at me Matty.” Matt gives him a throaty whine, but doesn’t look up. “Matt, look at me or I’ll stop. right. now.” It’s a visible effort, but Matt finally manages to lift his head again, wild eyes locking with Conor’s. “what did I say?”

“Have to watch you.”

“That’s right, eyes on me, or I stop.” he holds Matt’s gaze as he slowly lowers himself back down on his cock, grinning around him when he realises Matt’s still shaking from the sensation of Conor’s mouth and fingers. 

Conor isn’t the best at this- they learned really early on that his gag reflex is way to sensitive for him to even try deepthroating- but he knows what Matt likes. He flicks his tongue at the underside of his sensitive head, before sucking hard, and Matt’s stomach jumps. Conor pulls back and presses sloppy open mouthed kisses down his straining cock, before licking a flat stripe from base to tip.

Matt’s making these beautiful breathy throaty noises as he struggles to keep his eyes open, and Conor eases a second finger in beside the first, fucking him slow in tandem with his mouth. His own erection feels neglected where it bounces against his stomach, and he can’t help but give it a few strokes before he returns his free hand to Matt’s body.

He squeezes Matt’s knee reassuringly, before sliding a flat palm up against his hip, to stop him from fucking up into the heat of Conor’s mouth.

“Please. Please Conor.” 

Conor Pulls away again and Matt almost sobs at the loss of his mouth, Conor’s fingers are still buried in him, scissoring and twisting and fucking, and his free hand grasps Matt at the base, using the remains of his spit to stroke him smooth and firm.

“You there?” Matt’s eyes are so so wide, and he’s not blinking as he stares almost through where Conor kneels in front of him, he’s that fucking gone.

“Yeah, yeah.” Matt’s hips are jerking up against his fist in a desperate rhythm.

“Gonna come all over me, Matty?” He looks up at Matt from under his lashes, leans in close and kitten licks at the head of his cock, tonguing the slit like he knows drives Matt crazy. “Gonna paint my face, make me all pretty.”

Matt whines and with a harsh buck of his hips is coming all over Conor’s face. Conor strokes him through it, fingers that are still buried inside Matt’s hole working in time with his fist, as Matt’s spunk splatters across his cheek and lips and an errant streak even clinging to his lashes. Conor holds his gaze though it all, up until it becomes too much for Matt to take anymore, and his fingers slip from his hair when matt collapses back against the sheets.

Conor gives Matt’s cock one last little lick, before he’s pulling his fingers free of Matt’s loose hole and crawling up onto the bed to kiss him. Matt happily licks his own come from Conor’s lips, all loose and happy and sated.

“Should fuck me” Matt murmurs against his mouth, as he feels Conor’s hard cock rub insistently against his hip. 

“Yeah?” He grinds into the crease of Matt’s hip and thigh, feeling precome slicking the skin. “sure you’re up for it, Matty?”

“C’mon,” long legs wrap around his hips and pull him closer, heels digging into his ass in encouragement. “wanna feel it.”

He presses another gentle, lingering kiss to Matt’s lips as he grabs the lube and condom where he’d dropped them when he’d first pushed Matt down on the bed, taking his time to slip it on and make sure that there’s enough slick that he’s not going to hurt Matt, before he’s pushing his way into the tight heat of Matt’s hole. When he’s fully seated, hips pressed firmly against Matt’s deceptively strong thighs, he runs his hands across Matt’s quivering flank and grips at his bony hips to steady him as Conor begins a punishing rhythm of sharp thrusts.

Matt’s hole is fluttering around him- muscles clenching tight as he brushes against his sensitive and already abused prostate every few thrusts. He knows he isn’t going to last long, and the visual bonus of a fucked out Matt taking him so perfectly, makes it oh so much easier to get there. He empties himself into the condom with a low grunt, hips stuttering against in a final motion against Matt. 

Matty reaches out to him with a wobbly hand, grasping at his Conor’s where it’s digging into his hips, as if to ground Conor after his orgasm. Conor twines their fingers together and brings them up to his lips.

“You okay, babe?” his voice is rough and soft and full of affection for Matt who looks like a fucking dream.

“Yeah.” Matt smiles up at him like he’s stoned “you’re all sticky.” long strong fingers stroke at his cheek, catching some of his own tacky come that’s starting to flake on Conor’s beard.

“Who’s fault is that?” He grins down at Matty, nuzzling into his palm.

“You we’re the one giving the blowie, fucker.”

Conor laughs and slowly pulls out of Matt, tying the condom and tossing it towards the trash. He pushes and nudges at Matt to encourage him up the bed, following slowly behind so that he can collapse against his side. Matt’s already mostly asleep at this stage, so Conor pulls him closer in order to wrap his arms around his waist and press sleepy kisses to his beard. Matt pulls a face and shies away.

“Ugh, come face.” Conor just laughs and rubs his cheek against Matt’s


End file.
